Player Boy Going Down!
by pure'ternity
Summary: He was a player boy with a broken heart, that no one could heal. When he saw her, memories of his painful past swept over him. Furious,he forms a plan to make her fall in love with him,in order to break her heart. But, something unexpected happens.Plz R


Summary: He was a player boy with a broken heart that no-one could heal. When he saw her, memories of the past swept over him. So he makes her fall in love with him, to break her heart. But some unexpected happens.

Player Boy Going Down

Mistaken Identities

"It's over."

"What's over Inu?" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "How stupid can this chick get?"

"Our relationship."

"What? Haha! Inu you shouldn't joke around like that! You really almost fooled me. After all, you did phone me yesterday to tell me that you loved me!" She squealed.

"Well I don't love you anymore. It's as simple as that. Bye! Oh and by the way it wasn't me, it was you."

"W-wait! You're kidding right! No! Please come back!" But Inuyasha didn't listen he just kept walking away. Only his retreating back could be seen.

"You know you can be a little more nicer."

"Spying again?"

"Yep. Wow! I think in one year you have dumped like at least 40 girls, dude! Beautiful ones I might add."

"Hey! You do it to Miroku!" He said incredulously.

"Yes, but more nicely. I don't go around saying by the way it wasn't me it was you." He imitated.

"Monk, do you really think I care. Anyways..oh wow now there's a beauty!"

"Where? Where? Do you think this one will bear my child.? Inuyasha? Inuyashawhere are you? Oh not again!" He should have known better. Inuyasha had just wanted to get away from him at the time. Sighing, he went to look for some girls that he could play around with. That's when he saw her. "She's back." He whispered.

Inuyasha was just meters away from him turned to see his best friend staring at someone with wide eyes. He then immediately saw what it was. It was that girl. That girl who had broken his...no... More like shattered his heart. He knew that no-one could heal his broken heart.

"Kagome! We've been here like forever! Can you even get your mind off books for once? I mean it is the last day of summer break! And you promised you'd keep your eyes off those goddamn books! Please! I'm starving." Her best friend whined.

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Fine. Let's go and get something to eat. I just can't help it! I mean it is our last year at high school before we go off to university, or college, you know?"

"Yes I know. But you've been pouring yourself with books all summer! And don't you dare deny it!" Sango said fiercely.

"Okay! Jeez-

"So your back, huh wench?" Both Sango and Kagome turned around to see a guy around there age behind them. He had long black hair, and piercing violet eyes.

"Umm...do I know you?" Kagome asked. The guy snorted.

"Don't play games with me bitch."

Sango jumped in. Whoever messes with her friend would pay. She was really quite protective over Kagome. Especially since Kagome never stuck up for herself. Never! "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? You don't even know her, you bastard!" she exclaimed.

"Inuyasha!"

They all turned around to see Miroku running to where they stood. By the time he reached there he as panting for air.

"What do you want?"

"I think you made a mistake."

"Excuse me?"

"That's not her. There's something different about her." Inuyasha then looked more carefully at Kagome. She could feel a blush beginning to form. He was staring really hard at her. But she summoned up all her strength to hide it.

"Your right. For the first time too...she was so much more prettier than this wench."

"Hehe...sorry ladies, he's just having a bad day-"

"Of course I'm having a horrible day, now that I saw this wench face. She reminded me off that day..." he hissed. But you can see in pain, hurt, and betrayal in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I reminded you off. But obviously it must hurt. Well I better go now. Bye."

"Sorry won't stop it. Your gonna wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you...I'm gonna torture you.that's a promise." He then left.

Sango was furious. "Kagome! Why'd you say sorry to him! He was so cold hearted!"

"I know Sango...but it was strange. I mean did you see his eyes? They were filled with so much pain, hate, and betrayal, ne?"

Sango sighed. "I know but if he messes with you...he's gonna be dead."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry. Let's go and eat!"

The thought of food made Sango forget about the strange event. "Yeah! Let's go!" Laughing they went.

"Man! Inuyasha you really seemed serious!" Inuyasha sudden;y stopped and whirled around angrily.

"Did you really think I was kidding? Cause I'm not! That bitch will pay for reminding me of her..."

"Inuyasha come back to your senses. Its not like the girl purposely tried looking like her! What's wrong-"

"What did you say?"

Miroku gulped. "Ummm...I have a good plan to get back at her!"

"Oh really? Spill." He demanded.

"Break her heart." He said simply.

"How would I be able to do that?"

"Make her fall in love with you." There was silence and then..."Damn Miroku! That's the smartest thing you ever said. But wait..we don't go to the same school do we?"

"Yes, that girl Kagome does go to our school."

"You'd know?"

"She's the smartest girl in the whole school. She's always been recognized for that."

Inuyasha smirled evilly and whispered, "Look out girl. Cause you won't know wht hit you by the time I'm done with you." He then left Miroku, and headed towards his house. Miroku shuddered. Inuyasha was acting cold. And he didn't like it. But he couldn't blame him. His best friend was never the same person, when the girl he had fallen in love with had shattered his heart...

So do you liked it? I hope you do! This was my first fanfic I ever write. Sp please read and review. You can tell me what I can improve on too! Well hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
